Catherine Aberdeen
Summary Catherine is the main protagonist of the first Monster Mansion storyline, being unintentionally thrust into her role through happenstance when she discovers the existence of the race known as "monsters", who are generally hidden from humanity's eye. After much convincing, Catherine is taught of the monsters' history of being stuck living inside underground mansions, in hiding from humans for millennia after a viscious war between the two races broke out. In a bid to help the monsters someday integrate into society, Catherine becomes a volunteer worker for the mansion, going out on missions and various adventures to learn more about monster cultures and hopefully become an ambassador to bridge the gap between the two species. In Monster Mansion: Afteryears, after having saved the world and humanity from destruction at the hands of Colden, Catherine worked for nearly 20 years afterwards to help with the resulting integration of monsters into modern society, eventually becoming the current housemaster of the mansion that she accidentally stumbled into almost two decades ago. Personality Catherine is a kind, patient girl. She has a strong desire to help others and has a naturally strong sense of justice and right and wrong. She is, however, a person who naturally seeks to forgive others, despite possible wrongdoings. She is also characteristically naive, but wishes to always expand her knowledge of the world and, later, reality as a whole. As an adult, Catherine is a very laid back woman, but still retains her previously upstanding and kind nature. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Name: Catherine Aberdeen Origin: Monster Mansion Gender: Female Age: 16 | 17 | 33-34 Classification: Human Date of Birth: October 25th * Zodiac/Horoscope: Scorpio Birthplace: Lyon, France Weight: 135 lbs Height: 5'6'' Hobbies: Soccer, creative writing, history Martial Status: Single as a teenager, married to Shiori as an adult Status: Alive Affiliation: Elise, Arachne, Mottie, Wolfgang, Shiori, Sun, Violet, Galatea, Ciro, Leviathan, Alex, 7th Monster-Human Squadron (Kyler, Zinnia, Mira, Axl, Celica, Elliott, Lyssa, Rebecca, Nero) Themes: 'The Girl With a Dream, As the World Drifts, The Woman With a Dream Powers and Stats 'Tier: '''At least '''7-A | 6-A '''to 3-A, at least High 3-A in Golden Eye form | Low 2-C''' Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Ice, Electric, Wind, Earth, Nature) | All previous abilities and Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Rainbow Manipulation (A combination of all of her other magic types, which carries the power and abilities of all 12 of them), Life Manipulation (Through Fleur Cannon), Healing (Only to others), Black Hole Manipulation, can use Ultimate magic that ignores defenses | All previous abilities and resistance to Mind Manipulation (Shrugged off Nyarlathotep's attempts to manipulate her into killing Alex) '''Attack Potency: At least Mountain Level (Defeated Arsene O'Share's muscular form) | Continent Level (Was able to harm Behemoth, who has fought on par and tanked through attacks from Leviathan) to Universe Level '''(Was able to harm a restored Colden),' '''High Universe Level in Golden Eye form '(Completely killed and erased Colden in his monstrous true form, who had begun to affect other timelines, albeit with help from a Golden Eye Shiori) | Universe level+ '''(Severely harmed Nyarlathotep, to the point where he feared possibly being fully killed by her) '''Speed: Superhuman '''(Able to keep up running with early-series Wolfgang) | 'Supersonic+ '(Kept up with and dodged Adam's attacks) to Massively FTL (Was able to keep up with a restored Colden), Massively FTL+ in Golden Eye form (Blitzed Colden's true form) | '''Massively FTL+ Striking Strength: Mountain Class (Harmed Arsene O'Share, who was able to survive attacks from early-series Arachne)' '| At least Mountain Class to''' Universal (Harmed Colden by punching him), likely '''High Universal '''in Golden Eye form |''' Universal+ '''(Blasted Nyarlathotep away with a punch) '''Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Repeatedly shown lifting Wolfgang, who weighs 100 kg) | At least Above Average Human, likely far higher | At least Above Average Human, likely far higher Durability: '''At least '''Mountain Level (Tanked hits from Arsene O'Share's muscular form, who casually destroyed a mountain during the fight) | Continent level (Endured hits from Behemoth, who is capable of lifting an entire tectonic plate), High Universe Level '(Tanked hits from Colden's true form | '''Universe level+ '(Tanked hits from Nyarlathotep) '''Range: '''Standard Melee Range, up to tens of meters with elemental weapons, at least hundreds of meters with magic | Same as previous | Same as previous '''Stamina: '''Extremely High | Extremely High | Extremely High '''Intelligence: Above Average | Above Average | Above Average Standard Equipment: -Book of Magic: A compendium of her magic spells and abilities that she keeps on her person at all time to remember when necessary -Elemental Weapons: Melee weapons made from her elemental magic, each carries their respective elemental affinity with them. These include a fire sword, water tomahawk, electric trident, earth gauntlets, wind bow, and nature lance. Weaknesses: '''As a teenager, using Fleur Cannon drains her of all magic power for 24 hours. Cannot heal herself with healing magic. Can be manipulated easily when her friends and families, especially her son, are at risk. '''Key: Early Monster Mansion | Mid-End of Monster Mansion | Monster Mansion: Afteryears Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Mansion Category:InsomniousNights' pages Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2